utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurokumo
❀Flowers' edition |collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |other_illustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = くろくも or 黒雲 |officialromajiname = kurokumo |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 25|month = 01|&year = 1999|ref = Description of the cover "Ama no Jaku" |status = Active |year = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = UCtOy6aKyz2ltSKSkQccXVGA 。くろくも |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 25651778 |mylistID1 = 30546505 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylistID2 = 36261043 |mylist2info = used in |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1492994 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = TokoNokoα |otheractivity = voice imitating |country = }} |Ae9NH78vKzI}} Kurokumo (くろくも or 黒雲) is an started from 2011. In general, Kurokumo has a cute and strong voice. It can be described as a voice in most of her covers which were uploaded in the first 3 years, such as "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" or "Outer Science" . Later, her voice becomes softer and warmer as a typical female voice, such as in her cover of "regret" or "For you" . In the cover of "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" , she showed the ability of making scream sounds at the start of the song. When naming her covers, she always adds the symbol of black cloud ☁ as her name. In addition, she often uses grey color in the description of her covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # FUN CLUB (Released on August 19, 2015) # FACTOR (Released on March 16, 2016) Collaboration Units * GCS (GanmenCrashSibling) with TokoNokoα List of Covered Songs feat. Kurokumo and Gooya (2011.11.12) (taken down on NND) # "Interviewer" (2012.06.03) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story That You Don't Know) (2012.09.09) # "Root Sphere" (2012.10.15) (taken down on NND) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2013.01.27) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Reincarnation" (2013.03.29) (taken down on NND) # "Yankee Boy, Yankee Girl" feat. Im, Kurokumo, Porochronicle, Kizoku, Tarachi, Takemitsu, HeLow, Millshi and WeatherH (2013.03.12) # "Tontonmae!" (2013.05.08) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.11) (taken down on NND) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.05.26) (taken down on NND) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Bokoboko, Aratakiki, Kaname, Kurokumo, Yoshika⁂ and Uenobori Asuka (2013.06.15) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2013.06.26) (taken down on NND) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.07.24) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (Fools Are Attracted to Anomaly) feat. Kurokumo, Bassdrum RendaP and Shoji (2013.08.08) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2013.11.10) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2013.12.01) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.11) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2013.12.24) (taken down on NND) # "ELECT" (2014.01.04) (taken down on NND) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouzi" (Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2014.02.07) # "Donut Hole" (2014.04.05) # "Undead Enemy" feat. TokoNokoα and Kurokumo (sound) (2014.06.23) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.08.07) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (chorus) (2014.08.19) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) -DIVELA REMIX- (2014.08.21) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2014.08.24) # "Gishianki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2014.08.30) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.09.14) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.09.30) # "regret" (D.Gray-man ED) (2014.10.08) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.11.04) # "Cutter Knife" feat. Kurokumo and Kanna (2014.11.14) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now I'm Falling in Love.) (2014.11.30) # "For you" (Naruto Shippuuden ED12) (2014.12.06) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon Kyokan) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2014.12.18) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.15) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) feat. Kurokumo and Kino Hiko (chorus) (2015.01.25) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.27) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.02.09) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.02.25) # "Leave" (2015.03.26) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.04.22) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.16) # "Connecting" ❀Flowers' edition feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Tsuyuake no" ( The End of the Rainy Season's) (2015.06.13) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2015.06.29) # "Ashita Sekai ga Horobunara" (If The World Ends Tomorrow) (2015.07.09) # "end tree" (2015.09.22) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.11) # "daze" (Part of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.15) # "Ao" (Blue) (2015.09.03) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2015.09.24) # "Mousou Shikkan Yami Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) (2015.10.08) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2015.10.22) # "Watashi no Are" (My Are) (2015.10.22) # "Haito Atoriesta Nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Sou and Kurokumo (2015.12.31) # "a little pain" (OLIVIA inspi' REIRA (TRAPNEST)'s song) (2016.01.25) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and Magic's Medley) feat. Kurokumo, SILVANA, Stungun, Maruguri, Meychan, Yuaru and Ribonnu (2016.01.30) # "Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni" (Say, If I Touched the Flower Placed Here Right Now) (2016.02.06) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Kurokumo and TokoNokoα (2016.02.19) (not in mylist) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2016.03.16) # "Kokoro to Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Regarding the Heart and Name of an Undiscovered Organs Function) (2016.03.23) # "Amaoto Petrichor" (Petrichor of the Sound of Rain) (2015.05.03) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2016.05.19) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Kurokumo pixiv49451480.png|Kurokumo's YT icon |KurokumoYTbanner.png|Kurokumo as seen on YT banner |KurokumoTmBox.png|Kurokumo as seen on TmBox |KurokumoRL.jpg|Kurokumo in real life, as seen on twitter |KurokumoRL2.jpg|Kurokumo in real life, as seen on twitter |FUNCLUBchara.png|Kurokumo as a character of EXIT TUNES FUN CLUB |funclub kuro.png|Kurokumo as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |Kurokumo by Kashiba.png|Kurokumo as seen on twitter |Sou and Kurokumo - Haito Atoriesta Nite.png|Sou and Kurokumo as seen in "Haito Atoriesta Nite" |Kurokumo a little pain pixiv55070668.png|Kurokumo as seen in "a little pain" |extFACTOR Kurokumo.png|Kurokumo as seen in EXIT TUNES Album FACTOR Illust. by Amane (あまね) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter